


【盾冬】【锤基】内战的另一种打开方式

by meowmeowmeow



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowmeowmeow/pseuds/meowmeowmeow
Summary: 雷霆之神开始频繁出现在瓦坎达。美国队长开始处处设防。内战二，一触即发。





	【盾冬】【锤基】内战的另一种打开方式

***

 

Thor很喜欢Bucky的振金臂。

金银相间的配色，精巧的纹路，奢华的振金质感。让他想起曾经金碧辉煌的阿斯加德。

Thor已经失去了父亲、挚友、弟弟和一半的人民。能让他回忆起阿斯加德的东西，实在不多了。

“我很喜欢你的手臂。”Thor目光诚恳。

“谢谢，我也很喜欢。”Bucky表情柔和。

Steve严肃地表示，自己也非常喜欢Bucky的振金臂，非常喜欢Bucky。

Sam：“Cap，我想Thor不是……算了。”

 

***

 

雷霆之神开始频繁出现在瓦坎达。美国队长开始处处设防。

“Thor，你今天来得真早。”Steve礼貌地说，他手里端端正正拿着一个咖啡杯，杯子上印着Steve ❤ Bucky几个大字。这太醒目了，Bucky已经看了它好几眼。

“不算早，吾已巡视过九界，清理了一些杂鱼。”Thor中气十足地回答。

然后他伸出手，温柔地摸了一下Bucky的振金臂。

Steve唰地伸出瓦坎达高科技瓜子。

左手右手一个慢动作，右手左手大瓜子重播。

Sam悄悄端起咖啡和三明治挪到一边，沉痛反省选择瓦坎达来度假这一行为的愚蠢程度。

“放轻松，Cap。”Thor微微一笑，放开Bucky的振金臂，“吾只是在怀念阿斯加德。”

Bucky不觉得哪里不对，一个是陛下送的手臂，一个Steve的好朋友，都是充满温柔和善意的存在。

所以他冲着Thor也笑了一笑，像一只对着大狮子撒娇的猫咪。

Steve手里的咖啡杯发出碎裂声音的同时，Sam也听到了内心的小小哀鸣。

世界上那么多的度假胜地，我为什么跟他们走进了同一个。

 

***

 

Steve说T'Challa有作战计划要商量，领着Thor和Sam走了。

Bucky吃完Steve准备的早餐，回到自己房间。

他坐在床边，低下头，轻轻摸了一下振金臂被Thor摸过的地方。

“希望我那个蛮力的哥哥，没有刮花你花里胡哨的小铁爪。”

一条绿色的小蛇从那片振金处凭空浮现出来，傲慢地说道。

“他没有刮花，” Bucky把从厨房带回来的三明治撕成小块，放在掌心，“我想他可能发现你了。”

“或许他只是觉得你的小爪子很好看。”小蛇轻哼一声，优雅地游过振金表面，埋头吃起来。

“就，这个玩意儿，他觉得像阿斯加德？”小蛇不满地用尾巴尖拍打振金臂，啪嗒作响，可能拍疼了，怜惜地收回尾巴。

“我们的阿斯加德，那是何等美丽壮观，等我法力恢复了就变给你看看，什么是真正的金碧辉煌。”

Bucky点点头，用手指摩挲小蛇的脑袋：“你还要继续藏在这里吗？”

“当然，”小蛇傲慢地吐了吐舌头（其实是为了掩饰一个饱嗝），“我现在还没有足够的法力变回原样，等我能——“

“我不在乎你什么样”

 

***

 

噢。

Thor没走，他就在门口，用瘦弱的身躯堵住了整个门框。

噢。

Steve也没走，他就在Thor的身后。

问题是，被Thor身躯挡住门口和视线的Steve，并不能看到Loki变成的小蛇。

他能看到的是，山寨了他发型的雷霆之神，此刻堵着他的宝贝Bucky的房门，对着他的宝贝Bucky说“我不在乎你什么样”。

Oh God.

Steve愤怒了。

一百多岁的美国醋长一触即发。

……

Loki望望Thor，又看看Bucky。

小蛇的豆豆眼露出狡黠的光芒。他飞快地抬起小脑袋，飞花触水地吻了一下Bucky的脸颊，然后消失了。

问题是，满脑子都是我弟弟还活着的Thor，并不能看到Loki狡黠的目光。

他能看到的是，山寨了他胡子造型的队长家的Bucky，让自己的-啊呀变成小蛇可爱死哥哥了-的弟弟亲了一口。chu的一声。

No! No!! Loki!!!!

Thor也愤怒了。

一千五百多岁的弟控之神一触即发。

 

***

 

咚咚咚。

咚咚。

咚。

T'Challa放下手里文件，打开了书房的门。

“早上好，Sam.”他诧异地看着不速之客，“发生什么事了吗？”

“早上好，陛下。” Sam戴着墨镜，手里抱着一大份浩克笑得甜蜜蜜味儿的爆米花，“您在忙公务吗？要不要一起来看内战二？”

“……那是什么。”

“内战二啊，副标题是'斧子大战瓜子'，可精彩了。没有协约，没有阴谋，没有强行站队和戏份压缩，只有两个我不想承认与他们共事的金发男神，互相山寨发型和胡子，还互相吃飞醋。啊主演里还有一个依然茫然无辜的依然拿了女主剧本的巴恩斯，还有一个据说又双叒叕复活了的蛇神，哦不，邪神。演员表够带劲儿吧？Natasha跟Wanda占好座了，Vision负责观众席的安保工作——”

Sam滔滔不绝地剧透着，似乎憋了很久很久。大把的辛酸泪啊，哗啦啦啦地流。

“……”

T'Challa花了五秒钟时间理解这一切，然后花了半秒钟时间把门从里面关上。

他捏了捏眉心，在书房伫立许久。

芭斯特女神，请赐予我力量。T'Challa默念着，打开通讯器，下达了一道命令。

“抱歉，我的陛下，您是说打开您书房的家庭影院，直播贵宾大楼东翼1069房间的监控吗？”

“是的，”正直的黑豹陛下捂着脸，“记得全方位高清摄录存档。”

 

***

 

大战胜利，风平浪静。

再多的纷争也只是爱的小剧场。

可喜可贺。可喜可贺。

 

-fin-


End file.
